Pretty Girl
by HarrysGrrl
Summary: What really happened in chamber of secrets before Harry came to save the day? T&G R


**Pretty Girl**

It began with a black book, a book engraved with Tom Marvolo Riddle. The blank paper enticed Ginny, wondering what secrets could be hidden inside such an innocent journal. It had cost her. An amiable voice rang throughout the Chamber of Secrets; Tom Riddle amongst the midst.

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything. Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about. That's what you get for falling again; you can never get 'em out of your head. And that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head.

"Do you know why I wanted you to find the diary, instead of that bloody friend of yours?" said Tom arrogantly, eyeing every inch of Ginny's body.

Ginny rolled her eyes about the comment of Harry. A puzzled look sketched upon her pale face, wondering why she was the one who came across Riddle's diary.

Her throat clogged up as Tom ventured closer. "Why me; how come it wasn't someone else?"

It's the way that he makes you feel. It's the way that he kisses you. It's the way that he makes you fall in love.

He gazed into Ginny's eyes; confusion heavily pooling in her eyes. Ivory fingers titled Ginny's chin up, and a harsh, tantalizing kiss was given. Tom smirked playfully to Ginny.

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men. And that's what you get for falling again you can never get 'em out of your head. And that's what you get for falling again you can never get 'em out of your head.

A warm sensation filled Ginny when Tom kissed her. Her whole body tingled. She longed for someone to touch her, kiss; to love.

Come on Gin... you know that you love him... you know you want him to kiss you again, NO! I don't, I won't, I can't! Ginevra Weasley, you know that he is full of hatred and pure evil... why would such thoughts cross your mind?

… … …Why not—Harry doesn't love me anyway…

"Did I ever tell you that you are beautiful?" Tom asked looking down upon her.

It's the way that he makes you feel. It's the way that he kisses you. It's the way that he makes you fall in love

Now that I have her in my hands, I can have my way with her. And that bloody Potter won't be able to do anything about it. Tom thought maliciously as his eyes focused on Ginny.

He thinks I'm beautiful!

Ginny how could you think that. You know he is lying. You know he is bad. You know... YOU KNOW!

NO, NO, NO!

"Really? You think I'm beautiful?" said Ginny with a certain twinkle in her eyes, batting her eyelashes.

It's the way that he makes you feel. It's the way that he kisses you. It's the way that he makes you fall in love, love. Pretty girl. Pretty girl.

Tom nodded his head. They looked into each other's eyes, a beautiful ocean blue looking into a beautiful green clover. Tom bent down and smoothly kissed her again, only this time, deepening the kiss.

Ginny's body shook all over, with love, nervousness, and fright. Of course she loved the kiss, but this time there was more force added to it. But she didn't listen to her conscience.

Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything. Pretty soon she'll figure out you can never get 'em out of your head.

Subconsciously, both Tom and Ginny started to unbutton each other's robes. Agitation rose in Tom in how slow it was going, and he started to become more aggressive. Ginny didn't really like how rough he was going, but never listened to what the little voice inside her head had to say.

It's the way that he makes you cry. It's the way that he's in your mind. It's the way that he makes you fall in love.

Tom finally got to Ginny with how violently and fast he was moving. She tried to resist, but he was to strong for her. Tears silently fell down Ginny's face, while Tom had his way with her. See you should have listened… was all Ginny kept hearing in her head.

Ginny disregarded what she was hearing over and over, you should have listened… you should have listened, as tears still fell from her eyes.

She thought, 'Harry should be here soon. He did find the diary after all, and is a very smart wizard.'

She heard Tom laugh to himself, while continuing to take over the situation.

'Why did he just laugh?' Ginny questioned to herself. Ginny started to feel uncomfortable and wanted him to stop.

"If you really want me to," Tom said and he stopped.

"Do you really want to know? Why I laughed that is…?" Tom asked with a smile on his face.

How did he…

"How did I know? Can you possibly guess? If you guess right, you get a prize, if you guess wrong, well, we'll see what happens if you get it wrong."

It's the way that he makes you feel. It's the way that he kisses you. It's the way that he makes you fall in love, love.

**_Disclaimer_**- I own nothing... JKR owns Harry Potter!

**_A.N_**- Sugarcult owns "Pretty Girl." So... what did you think? Good? Bad? This is a one-shot there will be no more of this story! NOTE- this is my first attempt at a songfic! Note I am reposting this… it was deleted because of lyrics… well I think ffnet is getting ridiculous!


End file.
